Hikari no Miko
by Kai-Kagamine
Summary: el destino de la Miko del Clan Miraimine es inminente pero Akari cumplira con el¿ sola ? o los futuros exorcistas de la aademia cruz verdadera ayudaran en ello [RinXOC][YukioXShiemi][BonXIzumo][lemon mucho mas adelanta]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hace un año y un poco mas que no ecribo o publico algo por distintos motivos asi que esperar que no me odien por abandonarlo pero esperar que les guste esta historia de Ao No exorcist, el cual no me ertenece asi que sin darles lata les dejo el cap introductorio , antes que se me ovide no contiene espoiler y jugare con los puntos de vista

-... -=narración

-**n-=titulos y puntos de vista**

_-n-=llamada por telefono_

-n-=tecnicas

-"n"-=pensamientos

* * *

**No Hikari No Miko**

En algún punto de Assiah, dentro de una oscura caverna que se hallaba en los territorios Miraimine se infiltro un demonio que en su mirada diabólica que tenia nada bueno tenía en mente al ir sacando de apoco la flecha de quien alguna vez fue el demonio amo de la oscuridad-mi señor pronto resurgirá y se vengara de a sacerdotisa de es odioso clan Miraimine—saco la flecha por completo, causando así que la tierra temblara como si replicara por liberar el sello que no debía ser roto

**Akari Pov's**

No puede ser esta presencia es… me quede congelada esa presencia es del demonio que mi madre sello y por el cual falleció, mi padre acaba de entrar diciéndome si sentí eso ¡que pregunta más imbécil! Claro que lo sentí, no por nada soy a sacerdotisa más fuerte o eso dice mi hermano Miraimine Date, veo a mi padre salir para hablar por teléfono allá él, ahora me toca como deber de la sacerdotisa del clan vencerlo esperar que solo sea lo suficientemente fuerte, veo entrar por mi ventana a unos de los shikigami de mi padre por lo que me dicen lo siguiente es habar con mi padre y mi hermano para saber cuál es el plan, precavidos vale por dos como dicen.

**Rin Pov's **

No puedo creerlo, no sé si enojarme o reír por lo que acaba de decir Merphisto tenemos que proteger a la sacerdotisa de un clan vaya nos vieron cara de niñeras acaso de seguro es una niña llorona bueno el lado positivo de todo esto me sirve para llegar a ser un paladín aunque aún soy square pero no entiendo porque Yukio tiene esa cara ¿acaso conoce a esa Miraimine Akari? O tal vez está preocupado por Shiemi ya que se enfermó aun no creo que ellos sean novios bueno mejor no me debido al parecer nos toca mañana conocer a la "princesita" ya que no podemos decirle que la protegemos.

**Yukio Pov's**

Hace tiempo que no escucho el nombre de Akari desde que nos graduamos ambos de exorcistas, lo que ella me conto debe haber sucedido además veo la cara de Rin y no parece muy contento de ser la niñera como debe estar pensando aunque no entiendo porque necesitar protección si era bastante fuerte cuando estudiábamos juntos…algo no cuadra aquí.

**Narración neutra**

Después que esa charla con el líder de la rama japonesa de exorcistas, los hermanos Okumura se pusieron incomodos al saber que a joven sacerdotisa se quedaría en el dormitorio abandonado con ellos—oye Yukio—dice el pelinegro azulado- ¿Qué pasa Rin?- el ojiaqua sale de sus pensamientos—Merphisto está cada vez más loco gemelo menor pregunta el castaño al escuchar el tono que usaba su gemelo-tener a una chica en el dormitorio para protegerla ,mas encima de un Clan donde seguramente tiene sirvientes será una pesadilla-bufa en solo pensar lo que posiblemente le esperaría-Rin no hagas prejuicios antes de conocerla capas termine cayéndote bien después de conocerla –menciona el exorcista con una tenue risilla mientras el pelinegro azulado desviaba la mirada molesto por la actitud de superioridad del gemelo menor –lo que tú digas Yukio no cambiara nada-

**Pov's Akari.**

Nada de este plan saldrá bien lo presiento , esconderme solo será temporal, Kyu-Kurogane no es un demonio cualquiera se conocía como el demonio señor de la oscuridad tarde o temprano me encontrara su poderes han sido incrementados por las sacerdotisas caídas de no lo han derrotado…maldita seas padre déjame luchar con el mi destino es igual que el de mi madre, luchar contra ese demonio y perecer sellándolo, no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto , veo que llegamos a la academia me bajo del vehículo para ver que hay un grupo de exorcistas esperándome mientras llevan mis pertenencias a lo que será mi dormitorio –

**Narración neutra.**

Hey mocosa-la castaña se voltea al reconocer la voz de Kirigakure Shura-tanto tiempo sin vernos anciana –le devuelve el peculiar saludo a la peliroja-sigues con esa actitud mocosa-frunce el ceño la exorcista al adjetivo usado por la castaña-por lo que veo tú también sigues con la misma ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunta la ojiambar para finalizar ese saludo ya que algo que recuerda es que ellas dos aunque se llevaban bien nunca dejaban una guerra de adjetivos u/o calificativos algo despectivos para no dejar ganar a la otra-tsk veo que gane pues Merphisto quiere hablar contigo en su oficina-dice orgullosa Shura-está bien iré, por cierto no te deje ganar solo que como ya eres anciana pensé que ya te habías cansado ya sabes ahorrar energías-contra ataca Atari para después irse-¡Maldita mocosa!-protesta Kirigakure-

**En la oficina del director de la rama japonesa**

¡Vaya! Akari-chan cuanto haz crecido-decía con cierto emoción el pintoresco director de del instituto de la cruz Verdadera-por favor Pheles-sama podría dejar eso-dice ya con una vena en su frente no era poseedora de una paciencia infinita-vaya al grano seguirá las ordenes de mi padre ¿no es así?-pregunto la miko directamente sin rodeos alguno- siempre tan directa miko del clan Miramine- sonrió para ponerse serio-pues no del todo creo que esconderla acá no solucionara nada además su presencia es mi fuerte la del amo de la oscuridad ¿o me equivoco?-señalo el demonio –en efecto Pheles-sama el amo de la oscuridad se ha alimentado del poder disperso de las sacerdotisas caídas del clan – dice calmada la ojiambar- ya veo entonces aunque te escondamos te encontrara-medita el demonio peliazul –bien entonces esto lo que haremos Akari-chan , pondré un grupo de square para que te respalden pos si aparece un demonio a mando de Kyu-Kurogane pero- el director de la rama japonesa de exorcistas medita un poco para saber las palabras adecuadas para hablar con la sacerdotisa ya que no era de una persona de carácter suave y dócil- quiero que los pruebes tu misma, quiero que los prepares para que te respalden-la Miraimine analizo las palabras del demonio ciertamente no podía hacerle frente a un ejércitos de demonio si se presentaba la situación pero tampoco debía aceptar que otros la ayudaran ella era la miko (sacerdotisa) del clan Miraimine solo ella le daría fin a todo esto-"la determinación que tengas te dará la victoria"-Akari pensó en la palabras dicha por su madre que le dijo en una de sus entrenamiento-Pheles Merphisto –sama probare a los que usted dice para ver si son capaces de resistir aunque sea una de mis flechas.-el demonio director de la rama japonesa le atiende la mano a la Miko para pactar el trato

**Unas horas más tarde.**

Los futuros exorcistas estaban en un gran salón para batallas cuando ven aparecer a una joven de cabellos castaños en ropas de sacerdotisa-bien me presento soy Miraimine Akari y como les habrá dicho el director yo los probare-saca un arco japonés grande- comencemos.

**Continuara…**

¿Review?


	2. Comienzo de la sacerdotisa Miraimine

**ANTES DE LEER LES RECUERO AO NO EXORCIST NO ES MIO **

PARA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN

-... -=narración

-**n-=titulos y puntos de vista**

_-n-=llamada por telefono_

-n-=tecnicas

-"n"-=pensamientos

**Comienzo de la sacerdotisa Miraimine**

Bien comencemos-habían oído decir a la sacerdotisa, era obvio que tenían que pelear contra ella pero fue muy diferente verla

en persona que oír de ella, no le dio tiempo de preparar un movimiento estratégico ya que oyeron la voz de la castaña-

espíritu del fuego trae a mí una llamarada para protegerme ¡orden!- lo siguiente que vieron fue una potente bola de fuego que

a duras penas lograron protegerse ya que Shiemi logro protegerlos con una muralla de raíces de árboles.

Estuvo cerca, gracias Moriyama-san- dijo Konekomaru quien ya estaba analizando a la sacerdotisa- no podremos recitar los

versos así que tendremos que hacer lo siguiente Izumo-san usa tus familiares para atacarla, Moriyama-san respalda a Izumo-

san mientras Shima y Okumura buscaran el momento para atacarla apenas lo hagan Bon y yo lanzaremos un conjuro –

explico rápidamente el de lentes ya se hizo una idea de que hacer contra la castaña-¡de acuerdo! - dijo el resto del equipo-

humildemente acudo a los dioses de las cosechas, cumplan mis deseos y no dejen ni uno sin cumplir -conjuro la descendiente

de sacerdotisa-Uke, Mike purificación-los demonios zorros se dirigieron a ataque de la sacerdotisa Miraimine-¿eso es todo?-

pregunto la castaña los familiares de Inari no le hacían ni coquillas – ¡Ho! ¡Mizu! Vengan-de la nada aparecieron dos leones

uno de un color rojo y otro azul que contrarrestaron la técnica de la de cabellos morados-atrapa aquello seres que tengan

intenciones hostiles ven espíritu madera ¡orden!-recito la Miraimine al notar las intenciones del peliazul y el pelirosa-listo si no

queda nada más que hacer…-la conjuración de buda que habían hecho Bon y Konekomaru la había sorprendido pero su rostro

no muestra ninguna expresión tenso su arco y se formó una flecha de energía que al soltarlo disperso un aura rosada

manteniendo la flecha pero hizo que el conjuro se desvaneciera -¡ahora entiendo!-grito Izumo- nos enfrentamos a algo mayor

que una simple sacerdotisa, ella es perteneciente a un clan –Rin que seguía atrapado en las ramas uso sus llamas para

liberarse , no sabía porque pero sentía que había algo en su contrincante que le intrigaba , decidió atacarla a distancia con un

golpe certero con su espada esparció una llamarada que se dirigía a Akari-¡un estigma sagrado, vaya interesante!-tenso su

arco formando la flecha que en pocos segundos salió disparada chocando con corte de flamas, ambas energías causaron una

potente explosión-¡arg! , no vuelvo a subestimarla- se levantó el mitad demonio algo a maltraer la explosión le había afectado

más a él que a la chica castaña-eres excelente – dijo Rin no le gustaba pelear contra chicas pero esta chica era espectacular –

adularme no te servirá de nada Okumura- la de mirada burdeo tenso nuevamente el arco para disparar una nueva flecha-

apostemos-escucho del ojiazul.

**Pov's Akari**

No sé porque pero este chico despierta algo en mí

**Narración neutra**

La batalla seguía, ninguno de los dos quería parar la batalla-con la fuerza de un dragón, ven espíritu del agua ahoga los

sentimientos hostiles ¡orden! – una potente marejada golpeo al square llevándolo contra una pared para recibir el impacto de

una flecha cerca de donde estaba logro aturdirlo-

¡Magnifico!-oyeron gritaron por parte del extravagante demonio que era nada menos que el director de la rama japonesa de

exorcistas-¿Qué decidiste Akari-chan?-pregunto el risueño demonio viendo la cara de la de mirada burdeo que se mantenía

inexpresivo su rosto-bien Merphisto-sama ,ellos están capacitados pero no significa que los acepte al cien por ciento Kyu-

Kurogane y sus sirvientes no son un juego-la castaña dio a entender al punto- es por eso que yo misma me encargare de su

entrenamiento , si van ayudarme contra el deben estar preparados , pero Kirigakure Shura se encargara de su entrenamiento

físico , yo me encargare del espiritual , me retiro Merphisto-sama-la castaña salió mientras el director de la rama japonesa

suspiraba y se llevaba a sus alumnos a la enfermería , la castaña les dio una paliza-

**En el dormitorio abandonado**

La Miraimine ponía sus cosas en orden –Yukio-kun, Kuro sé que están ahí –la castaña se sentó en la cama, espero a que sus

compañeros de dormitorio aparecieran después aparecieron los mencionado y el gato de dos colas se subió al regazo de ella-

Akari-chan tanto tiempo ha pasado –el de mirada aqua marina se sentó en una silla cerca de la joven sacerdotisa-sí es cierto,

ha pasado tiempo- la ojiburdeo acaricio al gato demonio -¿Qué te trae por aquí Yukio-kun?-pregunto la castaña sin rodeo

causando la risa suave del Okumura menor- siempre tan directa quería preguntarte ¿Por qué estás aquí?¿acaso despertó el

demonio?-le pregunto directamente a la sacerdotisa quien saco un suspiro-creo que debes saberlo Yukio-kun, mi destino ha

llegado ya que desde hace dos días atrás el demonio que sello mi madre despertó, mi padre en un intento desesperado me

trajo acá para esconderme pero no se cuánto dure esto-el de lentes miro a su amiga con extrañeza-¿a qué te refieres con

eso?-la castaña miro a su único amigo- desde nuestro primer jefe del clan en la época Sengoku Kyu-Kurogane ha existido

según los escritos que leí de ese líder , ese demonio alguna vez fue llamado el señor de las tinieblas ; el señor de las tinieblas

ha luchado con un innumerables de miko's del clan es posible que haya absorbido todo los poderes de ellas al morir estas

sellándolo-su cara podía mostrar inexpresividad pero por dentro sentía miedo-Akari-chan es posible encontrar una solución-el

exorcista sabía cuál sería ese destino-no lo sé , lo único que puedo hacer es pelear aunque buscare la forma de acabar con

ese demonio para siempre-los ojos burdeos mostraban determinación –está bien –sonrió resignado el Okumura menor , ella

se parecía a su nii-san cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza nada lo paraba –bueno , hare la cena-la Miraimine soltó al familiar

que tenía en brazos-¿eh? No es necesario Akari-chan, Rin se encargara-Yukio intento detenerla-Yukio-kun tu hermano volverá

tarde recibió una de mis flechas sagrada, sus energías demoniacas han sido purificadas así que dudo que pueda cocinar hoy

día-salió la joven del lugar sin escuchar la objeción del exorcista, después de unas horas el mitad demonio llevaba a la

residencia agotado , aún no se recuperaba enteramente con desanimo se dirigió al comedor para hacer la cena ,pero grande

fue su sorpresa cuando vio la cena ya servida con una abundante cantidad para tres personas y dos pequeños demonios.

¿Yukio tú hiciste esto?-pregunto el mayor de los gemelos Okumura , ya que el aroma que despedía se le hacía agua la boca-

no yo no hice esto -contesto el gemelo menor , quien recién llegaba del dormitorio vio la deliciosa comida-siéntense a comer -

la voz de la castaña hizo acto de presencia junto con la aparición de ella-¿tu hiciste esto?-pregunto el mitad demonio sin

creerlo-sí , deben alimentarse adecuadamente sobre todo tú ya que te llego una de mis flechas sagradas –miro

inexpresivamente la de mirada burdeo , causando un escalofrió al de cabellos negros azulados .

**Rin Pov's**

¿Por qué siento esto? Este escalofrió al mirarla a los ojos , ¿por que siento que esconde algo?

**Narracion neutra**

Los tres comían la cena con calma en silencio, sin apuros, el Okumura mayor miraba por el rabillo del del ojo a la castaña,

analizándola – esta deliciosa la comida Akari-chan –comento él mitad demonio, quien seguía devorando la comida realmente

una delicia-lo que tú digas-comento la mirada burdeo inexpresivamente, le era extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a comer con

compañía, se acostumbró a comer sola, solo su fiel servant la acompañaba pero no podía comer con ella o que le digan que

su comida era deliciosa- bueno si me disculpan iré a acomodar mis cosas antes de irme a dormir-se levantó de la silla sin

antes añadir- los almuerzos para mañana están en la nevera , buenas noches- sin más se retiró del lugar.

¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!-salió de la boca del cabellos azulados esa actitud inexpresiva lo cabreaba acaso la chica no podía mostrar

alguna emoción pero esa cara de póker lo desesperaba -cálmate nii-chan, ella proviene de un clan espiritual muy antiguo,

capaz no había estado cenando con alguien ya que sus deberes la apartan de todo-explico el exorcista de primer nivel-pero

eso no justifica su inexpresividad-bufo el mitad demonio, mientras tanto la miko estaba ya acostada en su cama recostada.

**Akari Pov`s**

Todo es tan distinto, el sentimiento de calidez que sentí era tan agradable y Okumura Rin no sé ¿qué es lo que causa en mí?

**Narración Neutra**

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en la joven sacerdotisa – bueno me ire a dormir- se desato el listón dejando su castaña cabellera

libre, hizo lo mismo con el broche que su madre le dio de niña, se metió entre las sabanas y mantas para prepararse para el

nuevo día de mañana

**Al día siguiente**

En la clase de Rin todo sería tranquilo exceptuando que todos los alumnos del salón estaban a la expectativa sobre los nuevos

estudiantes como era típico, las mujeres se preguntaban si sería un chico y los hombres si sería una chica, por lo pronto llego

el profesor poniendo orden- bueno hoy se integra al salón una nueva estudiante , puedes pasar-la puerta se abrió de la nada

y de ella entro la castaña al salón-Me llamo Miraimine Akari gusto en conocerlos- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pero la

castaña no tomo atención solo miro que en su clase estaban Izumo Kamiki y Okumura Rin , la voz del profesor la saco de su

análisis-Miraimine-san siéntese al lado de Okumura-la castaña obedeció sin chistar mientras los alumnos de sexo masculino

miraban con rencor al medio demonio

-te vez bien con el uniforme-halago Rin-gracias –dijo sin emoción la castaña sentándose-espera un momento esa ¿no es la

chaqueta del uniforme masculino?-apunto el de mirada azul-sí me gusta más-fue la respuesta de la castaña dando por

terminada la conversación.

Las clases prosiguieron sin inconveniente hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, el Okumura mayor se levantó y pensó en

invitar a la Miraimine pero ya había salido al buscarla con la mirada

**En el tejado de la escuela**

La castaña comía su almuerzo en paz, no entendía como todos los alumnos de su clase estaban tras ella, de repente algo la

alerto y saco unos cuantos talismanes sagrados de papel-sé que estás ahí demonio muéstrate-de la nada apareció un

demonio-vaya, vaya la sacerdotisa del clan Miraimine no es nada tonta- un demonio de mirada siniestra apareció –lástima que

una chica tan bella muera en manos de mi amo-el demonio intento tocar el rostro de la chica pero se quemó al instante con el

aura sagrada de esta-y arisca por lo que veo- la cara de póker de la castaña no mostraba emoción-veo que su amo no puede

venir en este momento, pues será mejor que se prepare –la sacerdotisa mostraba seguridad-pues ya lo veremos niña mi amo

derrotará a ese asqueroso clan tuyo después de matarte- el demonio se alejó un poco ya que la chica extendía mas su aura y

lo estaba quemando-te veo muy confiado para estar a la sombra de otro –la ironía de la castaña fue certera el demonio jusi

atacarla , pero no pudo ya que una llamarada azul intervino-me voy esto es entre tú y yo mocosa nos veremos pronto-el

demonio se fue dejando a la Miraimine mirando al cielo mientras el hijo de satán se acercaba-Akari-chan ¿estás bien?-el de

cabellos negro azulado se acercó a la castaña –sí estoy bien ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la castaña- bueno somos tus guarda

espaldas además no quería que almorzaras sola-la sonrisa del Okumura contagio por dentro a la castaña-gracias , puedes

sentarte-invito la castaña-¿Qué hacías aquí sola?-pregunto el Okumura una vez almorzando con ella-quería comer en paz , no

entiendo ¿Por qué ellos me seguían? No me conocen-el Okumura sintió algo extraño como rabia y tristeza al ver que sus

compañeros intentaron algo con la castaña.

Continuara…

Reviews por favor dejen sugerencias, aportes o simplemente que les gusto la historia, voy recuperando mi ritmo de palabras

en la historia de apoco serán más largos.

Me despido


End file.
